


Sweet Torture

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During filming of the interrogation scene in Eastern Promises David gets worked up over Viggo in the silk shorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Sweet Torture

Title: Sweet Torture   
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17   
Characters: Viggo/ David   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, whom I would be lost without  
Disclaimer: I know no one in or associated with this. It is purely fiction. No harm intended.  
Warnings: Rimming

 

 

Viggo stood perfectly still, stifling a shudder from the slight chill in the air, the set mostly dark at this late hour. He knew the take for tomorrow wasn't that hard, but David wanted to go over it tonight, in costume. 

The lights dimmed even further and Viggo watched as the director set the small camera to tape the scene they were about to create. 

Viggo was glad they were doing this without a lot of extra crew around tonight. Standing on an empty set in nothing but black silk boxers made him feel more exposed than the fight scene a few weeks before, and he'd been naked for that. 

David made one final adjustment to the camera before stepping away, peeling off his jacket and circling Viggo. 

Stopping on his second pass behind Viggo, David knelt. Grasping one foot, he moved it slightly further out, making Viggo’s legs stretch to almost their limits. 

Looking up the long expanse, David slowly ran his hands up the backs of Viggo's legs, caressing the tight muscles as his hands crept upwards. 

Viggo stood as still as possible, knowing what was coming, but not wanting to upset David.

As David came to the bottom edge of the silk boxers, he let his fingers trace the edges, tickling Viggo a bit, before slipping just under the hem and teasing at the tender skin.   
David's hands crept higher, further under the dark material, until he was able to grasp the firm buttocks that were clenching in anticipation. 

Running his thumbs down the edges of Viggo's crease, David became frustrated with how little he was able to move. Removing his hands from inside the boxers, he gripped the waistband and tugged the offending material off, letting it pool around Viggo's feet. 

Resting his hands again on the hard muscles, David parted the twin globes, running his thumbs against the wrinkled pucker that was now exposed for his enjoyment. 

Pressing slightly, watching the opening give under the pressure, David leaned forward, swiping a wet tongue from just behind Viggo's balls, over his hole and ending at the tip of his spine.   
As Viggo started to shift, unable to stand still longer, David slapped an ass cheek firmly. "No moving." 

Viggo gritted his teeth, mentally forcing himself to not move. David stroked a hand softly across the now-pink skin before returning to lapping at Viggo's opening, driving them both crazy with need. 

David slipped a hand down the front of his slacks, pressing on the healthy bulge tenting the front, trying to relieve a little of the pressure, not willing to give in to his own wants just yet. 

He couldn't stay at it for long, the added pressure making things ache worse, the need to bury himself inside Viggo making his blood thrum.

Placing his hand back on Viggo's firm ass and spreading him open again, David pressed the tip of his tongue against the looser hole, thrusting against it until the muscle weakened enough to let him inside. 

Viggo clenched his fists, struggling to stay in character, but David was trying everything in his power to drive Viggo over the brink. 

Moving one hand further into Viggo's crack, David teased a finger at the edges of the stretched opening before sliding the finger in next to his tongue. 

Viggo's back stiffened, as did his jutting cock, as David's finger grazed his sweet spot, sending sparks flashing though his body, taking everything he had to not come at the first tap.   
Pulling his tongue out and thrusting two more fingers inside, David flicked his tongue around the digits as they twisted in the distended opening. 

David ran his other hand up Viggo's back, feeling the sweat, the slight tremors in his muscles as he tried to maintain control. 

Hand sliding back down to grasp Viggo's hip, David leaned away from the moist flesh. 

"Come" was all he needed to say to have Viggo jerk sharply, his cock exploding, sending jets of thick fluid onto the floor before sagging and dropping to the ground, surrounded by David's arms. 

Stroking Viggo's arms, kissing his temple until the trembling in his body eased, David soothed the younger man. Once he was sure that Viggo had recovered, David rose from the floor, offering Viggo a hand. As Viggo redressed, David shut off the camera, taking the disk out and placing it in a case, then in his jacket.

"Let's head back to my hotel, Viggo. I have a really urgent matter I need you to fuck out of me, if you think you're up to it."

Viggo nodded eagerly, more than ready to follow David wherever he wanted, for the chance to get even for the sweet torture he'd just endured. 

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2 - Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo gets even for the silk shorts attack

Title: Retribution   
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17   
Characters: Viggo/ David C  
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, whom I would be lost without  
Disclaimer: I know no one in or associated with this. It is purely fiction. No harm intended.

 

They walked into the lobby of the hotel, close but not quite touching, waiting silently for the elevator to come and carry them to the 14th floor (which in fact should be the 13th, and David saw the humor in that). 

Nodding to the couple they passed in the hall, they waited until the pair entered the elevator to open the door and step into David's room. 

As the door closed Viggo, consumed still by Nikolai, grabbed David and shoved him against the closed door. Hand grasping the growing bulge in David's slacks, Viggo captured his mouth in a violent kiss, dominating the other man. 

David raised his arms to encircle Viggo's shoulders, only to have them knocked aside. This wasn't going to be about love and tenderness, this was pure hard need. 

Viggo pulled back, grasping the front of David's shirt with both hands and tearing it down the center. Pushing the offending garment off David's shoulders, Viggo bent to nip at a peaked nipple. 

David moved again to touch Viggo, placing a hand on his head to hold him there. 

Viggo let go of the abused point, growling in a deep accent, "Do not touch me. You have no permission to move nor to make a sound." 

David dropped his hands, trying to play along, tit-for-tat and all.

Viggo grabbed his arm, dragging him into the room towards the large bed. "Strip, leave nothing on. I want to see what I am getting." 

David stood next to the bed, pale blue eyes locked with stormy grey ones. Reaching down, he unfastened his belt, popped the button on his slacks and pulled down the zipper. Shoving the material from his hips, he stood very still as the material puddled at his ankles. Shifting to lift his feet, he shook them free of the constricting cloth. Standing perfectly still, cock jutting proudly in front of him, he waited for Viggo's next command. 

Pulling his own shirt over his head and letting it drop to the carpet at his feet, Viggo ran a hand across his chest, over the slight bristle of growing hair and painted-on tattoos.

"Nice. Now, you, in the middle of the bed, on your back I think." 

David scrambled to comply, liking this part of Viggo's personality that hadn't come out in the past. Normally he was very happy to take instructions from his older lover.

Dropping his own trousers and boxers to the floor next to his shirt, Viggo crawled onto the bed, settling over the prone figure of his lover. 

Sliding a hand under the pillows, Viggo retrieved the lube and condoms he knew David would have stashed there before leaving earlier. Placing them on the bed in easy reach, he slid down the body under him, nipping at tender skin, hard enough to lay claim to the man but not enough to cause any real pain. Stopping to hover over the hard shaft lying against David's stomach, he blew a stream of warm air across the weeping head, grinning as it twitched with anticipation. 

Grasping the small tube, Viggo coated the fingers of one hand and dropped it back to the blankets. Shoving at the back of one of David's thighs to open him up, he slid the hand between warm ass cheeks and circled the small opening there as he engulfed David's shaft with his mouth and slid to the bottom, swallowing around the bulbous head. 

David started to arch into the hot cavern, all thoughts slipping away at the wet suction and probing fingers. Viggo pinned David's hip with his other hand, working to bring his partner as much pleasure as he could while stretching his opening rapidly. 

David tried to squirm, all the attentions being lavished on him sending him into sensation overdrive. Viggo pulled off the hard rod in his mouth, slapping a tense buttock. "Nyet!" David took a deep breath, trying to regain some control. 

Pulling his fingers from the slick opening, Viggo kneeled up, ripped open the small packet, rolling the latex it contained onto this own achingly hard length. Spreading what remained of the gel on his fingers on the condom, he lifted David's legs in the air, spreading them wide, and leaned forward, his cock just grazing the slick hole. 

David quivered with anticipation, keeping his hands knotted in the bed spread. 

Viggo pressed slowly forward, just penetrating then withdrawing again, repeating several times, waiting for a sign that David couldn't take any more. Finally, at the sound of David's whimper, he plunged in, burying himself to the hilt. 

Not waiting for David to adjust, Viggo started a hard pounding rhythm, beating himself into David's grasping body over and over, watching as David's rigid shaft bounced against his stomach.

“Touch yourself.” 

Releasing the blanket with one hand, David grasped himself, squeezing and stroking firmly, reaching for the pinnacle of sensations as Viggo spread his legs further and angled his hips to pound against his prostate, driving him over the brink. As milky fluid pumped across his stomach in hard spurts, his channel rippled around Viggo's cock. Slamming in one more time, Viggo erupted, filling the condom with his release.

Viggo collapsed, dropping David's legs and landing against the heaving chest beneath him. Finally catching his breath, he rolled to the side, grasping the condom and carefully pulling out. Tying it off and dropping it in the bedside trash, he fell back to the bed beside a grinning David.

"Just retribution, Vig."

"You asked for it, Dave."

~end~ (or is it?)


	3. Chapter 3 - Sweet Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening is coming to an end, but David has to torture Viggo one more time

Title: Sweet Relief   
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17   
Characters: Viggo/ David C  
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, whom I would be lost without  
Disclaimer: I know no one in or associated with this. It is purely fiction. No harm intended.

 

Viggo awoke slowly, the feeling of warm air blowing across his crotch. He tried to shift away from whatever was waking him up to find his hand tethered to the headboard. Raising his head to see what David had done this time, he found his right hand tied with a silk tie and David hovering just over his groin. 

 

"About time you woke up," he smiled, running a single finger up Viggo's growing length. 

 

"What are you doing, David? I didn't think you'd be up to another round tonight." 

 

"Ravages of age, Vig. But I dearly love to watch you come." 

 

David bent down, painting long stripes up Viggo's cock with his tongue while his hand nudged Viggo's thighs further apart. Viggo's head fell back to the pillow, a low groan escaping his parted lips. Sucking just the head of his shaft into his mouth, David teased the slit, coaxing that first pearl of fluid to his tongue, lapping it up like the sweetest nectar. 

 

While he had Viggo distracted with his mouth, he reached for the item he'd placed on the bed. As he sucked more of Viggo's rod into his mouth, he lubed the thin cylinder carefully. Pressing the cool tip to Viggo's entrance, he pressed in slowly. 

 

“What the hell are you sticking in there? Thing isn't big enough to.......oh hell," Viggo gasped as David flicked the switch on the slim vibrator. 

 

David worked the vibrator in and up, slowly fucking Viggo, pressing it briefly against his sweet spot every few passes. As he felt Viggo twitch between his lips, and listened to the impassioned sounds he was uttering, David’s own flaccid shaft began to swell. 

 

As Viggo lost more control, David became harder, needing something to relieve his own needy tension. He pressed himself against the sheets, humping, trying for any friction that would relieve some of the ache. 

 

Slowing up, trying to regain his own control, David pulled off Viggo's cock, leaving the vibrator just barely inside. He knew at this point there was no way he could finish this as he'd planned. Reaching for a discarded condom and the lube, David rocked back onto his heels, covering his length in the snug sleeve and coating himself with cool gel. 

 

Pulling the vibrator from Viggo's body, David grasped him behind each knee and shoved them to his chest, exposing Viggo's stretched opening. Leaning forward David shoved into the hot cavity, working himself in a little at a time until he was fully seated. 

 

Viggo grunted at the larger intrusion. "Thought you weren't up to this," he panted. 

 

Waiting to get a grip on himself, David started a steady rocking motion, working in and out of Viggo's body in a smooth rhythm that had them both ready for more very quickly. Angling himself slightly, David hit Viggo's prostate, sending jolts through his younger partner and making him explode. Hot splashes of Viggo's release spattered his chest, his neck arched, head pressed into the pillows as he wailed his release. This was what David had wanted, to see and hear that perfect sound of Viggo out of control one more time tonight. Burying himself in the rippling channel one last time, David let himself go, all the feelings he had for his lover washing through him in a release of fireworks behind his eyes as he came a second time. 

 

Dropping Viggo's legs and sagging to lay on his chest, the two men gasped for much-needed air. As David revived a bit, he rolled over, pulling from Viggo's exhausted form and dropping the condom in the trash. They lay, side by side, still panting slightly. 

 

As David reached up to undo the ties at Viggo's wrist, Viggo's cell phone rang, startling both men. David grabbed Viggo's slacks off the floor, tossing the phone to him before crawling back in the bed next to him. Opening the phone, Viggo grinned. 

 

"Hi babe. Yeah, I'm just hanging out in David's room. We were bored and trying to keep each other entertained. ……. Yes, he's taking care of me. ……… Yes, he's making sure I eat." 

 

Viggo had to place his hand over the mouthpiece for a moment to shush David, who was snickering. 

 

"Yes, angel, I'm fine, just tired, going get some sleep now. I'll see you in a few days. ………. I love you too, Orlando. Night." 

 

As he flipped the phone shut, David curled against his chest, yawning. 

 

"So how is your boy, Viggo?" 

 

"Good, he's good. Misses me almost as much as I miss him." 

 

"Good thing you're heading to London after this, I think you owe him some quality time." 

 

"Me too, Dave, me too." 

 

Orlando placed the phone back in its cradle and rolled towards his bedmate, curling into the warm arms waiting for him. 

 

“How is he, lad?” 

 

“Good, he’s good. He’ll be here in a few days. I miss him so much.” 

 

“I know you do, Orlando. But you two can spend some real time together when he gets here. Should make it better.” 

 

“We will, Sean, we will.” 

 

~end~


End file.
